An Extraordinary Life
by VallieValVal
Summary: Bella Swan is an actress who has just finished filming her latest movie, Twilight. She heads back to school to continue her 'ordinary life'... but can a movie star really fit in? Can she really be normal? And what about those hot Twilight co-stars?
1. Chapter 1

**Yep, that's right. _Another _new story by VallieValVal. I couldn't help myself.**

**Enjoy, and tell me what you think.**

* * *

"You didn't tell me _Bella_ _Swan_ went to this school!"

I looked towards the origin of the raspy voice and saw an exited pubescent fifteen year old looking my way with wide, exited eyes. I didn't recognize him, so I gathered he must be new.

I sighed and looked back down at my page of creative writing, wishing my imagination could conjure up with something better than "_When the ferocious river burst its sandy banks..."_

I couldn't concentrate today. It was my first day back at Everton-Perivale Academy after two months absence filming my latest movie, _Twilight_, and inhibiting the mind, body, and soul of _Kristen Stewart_, a seventeen year old who becomes intrigued by fellow student Robert Pattinson, who she later finds out to be a vampire.

Saying goodbye to the cast was one of the hardest things I'd ever done, and I'd made everyone promise that we would get together soon again. But with Edward across the other side of the country filming Remember Me, and Rosalie and Alice both back in Los Angeles, I doubted that would be a possibility till the premiere.

I was roused from my starry thoughts by tapping on the desk next to me, and automatically reached to stop Angela's anxious hand from making any more dents in the desk. It was her bad habit.

I felt the weight of a stare again. The new guy from before was still staring at me, and brilliantly, his new found friends had joined him too.

Being a movie star since birth had its perks, but fitting in was one of the harder things to do.

My best friends Angela and Jessica were amazing, though, not even batting an eyelash when I told them I would be the protagonist in the biggest teen novel of the century. Gosh, how I loved them. At least they had learned to look past the face of Bella Swan and not freak out.

"Ang," I whispered, "what have you written so far?"

She turned towards me, rolled her eyes, and covertly shifted her writing pad towards me.

_The young boy looked at an old black and white photograph, creased then flattened with little tears at the edges. It showed a man in a collar and tie with a waistcoat and he wore a cloth cap. He stared straight into the camera as he smiled and his hands displayed a harmonica in front of him on a velvet cushioned base._

I looked back at Angela in disbelief, and she smirked again.

"I told you not to choose him." She whispered, in her _I-told-you-so_ voice.

"Did you want me to jeopardize the success of the film?" I asked her.

"No! You just chose him because he kissed well."

Damnit. I knew I should have never told her of what went on in the audition of Twilight.

"No I didn't!" I defended myself. "He closely fitted the description, and had passion for his work."

"Denial ain't just a river in Egypt, Bella."

I decided to ignore her and looked back at my page, the eight words staring back up at me in their pathetic fountain pen ink.

"Edward and Bella, sitting up a –"

"Shut up!" I said a little too loudly, hitting her lightly on her arm.

"Problem here, girls?" Mr. Berty asked, suddenly standing in front of our desk.

"No, Mr. Berty. We were just discussing sentence structure." I smiled back up at him.

His cheeks went slightly red, and he walked back up the front of the room. I giggled behind my hand, and brought my pen back to paper, scratching out the first sentence and beginning something much better below.

It wasn't till lunch that Angela brought up the subject of Edward Cullen again.

"So... I was looking around the post shop yesterday..." she started.

I raised my eyebrow at her and motioned for her to proceed.

"I found this," she concluded, holding up a teen gossip magazine with both Edward and I on the cover, locked in a passionate embrace. I took one quick look at Edward, and with a pang in my chest, snatched the magazine off her.

"Yes, Miss Nosy?"

"Well, if _that's_ not love, I don't know what is," she nodded towards my hand, still clasped around the magazine.

"Were actors, Angela. That's what we do, act."

"Look in my eyes and tell me that you were acting with that look on your face."

I inadvertently glanced back at the magazine cover, seeing the glint in my eyes and the soft expression on my face, which was blissfully mirrored in Edward's. I knew I wasn't acting, but was Edward? I hoped not.

Angela must have spotted my hesitance, because she jumped in. "See," she commented softly. "Just go for it."

I laughed bitterly. "Yes, because hooking up with Edward Cullen would not only be impossible, it would also be damaging."

"How so?" She asked kindly.

"Well, since he's been voted the sexiest male star twice in a row, and is loved by millions of girls and women worldwide, it would be impossible. Especially with that bitch Tanya pining for him." I scowled at the plate of spaghetti in front of me, stabbing one of the pieces of macaroni viciously with my fork, imagining it was said bitches face.

"Tanya?" Angela enquired. Aw, sweet Angela, so naive with the wicked witches of the acting world.

"Tanya Denali, twenty-six years of age, Victoria Secret model, and plays Ally in Renember Me."

"You mean the girl that Edward is supposed to fall in love with?"

"Yep."

"And snogs and makes love to..."

"Yep."

"Oh."

"Yep."

"Stop it!" She was silent for a couple of seconds as I moved on to a new piece of pastry to poke. "Well, at least think of this as a test. See if he really likes you or not. This Tanya sounds like every guys wet dream –"

"_Not_ helping, Ang."

"Let me finish! I mean, if he doesn't go out with her, he must like you, right?"

"Or he just doesn't like her," I answered back.

"There's a pretty small chance of that happening by what I hear."

I sighed.

"Why would he be damaging?"

"Ugh. Well, when we break up –"

"If you break up –"

"Fine, _if_ we break up, then it would be uber-awkward to do the rest of the films in the series, wouldn't it? Pretending to be all lovey-dovey when we really hate each other's guts."

She was silent again for a minute. "Denial ain't –"

"Hey, could I get your autograph!"

I looked up quickly at the familiar, raspy voice, and saw the new guy and his seven of his mates surrounding the table.

"Sure," I faked an enthusiastic tone, and plastered a smile on my face, reaching for the poster of me he was holding in his sweaty hand.

"My name's Eric," he added in, leaning forward.

I smiled internally at the resemblance between him and the Eric in Twilight. This one was like a mini-me of him.

I handed him the signed poster and thankfully him and his mates scurried away, satisfied with their days earnings.

I turned back to Angela and she looked at me expectantly.

I just huffed and looked down at the magazine next to me on the bench for a second, then continued to stab my macaroni.

*VvV*

I drove home in my black Mini Cooper, only meeting a small collection of Paparazzi outside the gates of the house.

Charlie looked pleased as I trudged inside, asking the compulsory parent-child questions.

"How was school today?"

I groaned. "Fine, I guess." I chucked my bag on the table and opened the cupboard doors, looking for a quick snack.

"Learn anything?" Charlie twisted his moustache, literally.

"Yes father," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"You know Bella, if this acting stuff is interfering with your education... " he warned.

"Its fine, Dad. I swear I learn more on set then I do at school."

"Oh," he said gruffly.

He stood in the centre of the kitchen as I leaned against the cupboard and munched on a packet of Sour Cream and Chives chips. A couple of minutes and he had had enough – of my bad eating at least.

"Ok, that's enough," he wrestled the packet out of my grip and chucked it on top of the cupboard, where I couldn't reach. I huffed and crossed my arms.

"It's all in your best interest, Bells," he ruffled my hair, and I fought back a smile to act angry. That of course, just made him smile more, and he walked out the room to the lounge. I heard the start of _Adventureland_, his favourite movie of mine, start up as I walked up the stairs.

My iPhone rang the second I closed the door to the only space I could have privacy – my bedroom. Looking at it I saw "John" printed on screen.

"Hello, Mr. Manager," I smiled.

"Isabella, sweetheart! Guess what little audition I have lined up for you?" He cooed into the phone.

"Hmm... lemme guess... Scott Pilgrim?" Comic books were a secret guilty pleasure of mine, and I had subtly advised Universal to get their butts onto the bandwagon.

"The Runaways!"

A moment of silence fell upon the discussion.

"Oh! Well, what's it about then?"

John enthusiastically illustrated the plot to me, and I couldn't help but lift my spirits as I listened to a description of the perfect movie for me.

"So, you like?"

I laughed. "Yes! John, _please_ get me that audition."

"Oh, well a little bird told me that they may have decided to take on the movie with the intention of you having the lead role..."

I squealed, not something I did very often. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"No problem, Doll. Go get some beauty sleep."

"Ugh. Not possible. Got drat homework to do."

"Oh, honey, every teenager does homework when they get home from school."

"I know," I grumbled, sinking lower on the chair.

"Well, I'll pencil that audition in. I'll have to contact Summit for the dates of New Moon and Eclipse, too. Busy schedule, Bella!"

"I know. Schools nearly over, though. Two more months till graduation."

"Just over two months," John echoed. "Bells, you grew up too fast."

"Yep, well that's what happens! I'll talk to you later, John."

We said out goodbyes, and I started with my Calculus, grumbling about how I never had homework on set and only an hour of school each day.

Our cook, Charlotte, whipped up one of my favourite meals – feta-stuffed chicken with baked potato. I helped her clean up afterwards, and gave her a quick hug as I walked back up to my room.

My phone had a missed call from Alice, who I decided to ring back right away.

"Hey, Ali!"

"Hey, Bella. How've you been?" I heard loud music in the background and some male voices chatting.

"Yeah, settling back into school and everything. And doing bloody homework!"

"Aw, you poor young girl!" She laughed. Alice was the same age as me, eighteen, but had graduated her senior year when she was only sixteen. Clever little pixie.

"Yeah, Calculus," I grumbled.

"Oh, stop complaining, Bells. You got to pash with one of the hottest guys on the planet two days ago!"

"Not you too!"

"Isn't it a coincidence that that particular scene took the most retakes of the whole movie, isn't it?" She teased.

I decided to ignore her and change the subject. "So, how's Jasper?"

"Looking as good as always," she praised. I heard a man's voice in the background again.

"Is that him?"

"Yeah. We're at the Glamour Shoot."

"Oh. Tell him I miss him!"

"Will do. I gotta go now, get makeup and hair re-done."

"You have a hard life, Alice."

"Oh, gosh yes. It's terrible."

"Meanie. I guess I'll see you at the premiere then?"

"Yep. Looking forward to it!"

"Okay. Bye, Ali."

"See ya later, Bella."

The dial tone sounded, and as I looked around my room, I was jealous of Alice and her non-homework, kissing-her-boyfriend life.

After calculus I turned to English, taking one look at the writing pad before deciding to go online and look for prompts and examples. Nothing I came across was something good enough, and I sat dejectedly back on my bed, looking around the room for any inspiration.

There, lying deftly on the corner of my desk, its bottom-right edge slightly dog-eared, was that damn magazine from Angela.

Curiosity got the better of me, and I leaned forward to pick it up. I sat cross-legged on the covers, and lost track of time as I stared at Edward for God knows how long. I got the sense to look inside the magazine eventually, flipping quickly past the ads for the make-up companies, till I got to the first feature, titled "_The Hottest Vampire on the Planet"._

_Edward Cullen dished to Seventeen about his love life and rumours that he may be dating. "I don't [date] people. I don't even have people's phone numbers. I almost don't want to have a girlfriend in this environment," Edward explains. _

_However, Rob has been spotted with actress Camilla Bell, who is currently linked to Joe Jonas (of The Jonas Brothers). He says, "I am friends with Camilla. That's the extent of it. I mean, Camilla's the nicest — she's a saint. And it's funny that she's being portrayed as this home-wrecker. It's just ridiculous."_

I frowned as I read the latest paragraph. Damnit! I really hoped it was a rumour. I scanned past the photos below and started reading some short questions under the sub-heading of "Rob Answers the 17 Questions!" One is particular caught my eye.

_Seventeen: Who's your celebrity crush?  
Edward: Bella Swan (his Twilight co-star!)_

"What!" I almost screamed out loud slapping my hands over my mouth directly after. I heard Charlie shouting at me up the stairs to ask if I was okay, and as soon as I eased his worries, I looked back down at the magazine like any other exited teen girl would.

_Seventeen: Who did you dream about last night?  
Edward: Bella. _

I _really_ hoped he hadn't been kidding when I said that.

I looked excitedly round my room, and then my smile wore off. I couldn't believe I'd just read an article about my co-star and friend in a teenage gossip magazine! How low down was I?

I moved to the rubbish bin with the magazine, moving to tear it up, but Edward's beautiful face stared up at me. I huffed as I tore the front cover off carefully, putting it aside as I threw the rest of the magazine in the bin.

In my depressed state, I grabbed my pen and started writing about a girl who did all the wrong things, and ended up ruining her life, her future, and her family.

I ended up throwing it away. It wasn't very good, and would likely depress anyone who started on it.

* * *

**Seventeen articles (slightly changed):  
**www(dot)seventeen(dot)com/entertainment/interviews/robert-pattinson-interview  
www(dot)seventeen(dot)com/cosmogirl/robert-pattinson-gq?click=main_sr

**Creative writing used above (slightly changed):  
**www(dot)writingclasses(dot)co(dot)uk/story43  
www(dot)writingclasses(dot)co(dot)uk/story28


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the lack of updates recently! I wrote a fair amount of this chapter before I reviewed it (after watching Remember Me (awesome movie) I might add) and decided to start over.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

_One month later..._

"Jess! Give it back! _Come on_!"

"Work for it, Bellsie!"

"Ugh! You are _so_ frustrating!"

I jumped up and tried to reach her hand that was starched up in the air. Angela, my tall saviour, fetched my phone from Jess' hand from behind when she wasn't looking, and quickly handed it to me.

"Well, I'm never giving my phone to you again, am I, Jess?" I pressed _Accept_ and held the iPhone to my ear.

"Hey Edward," I blushed, looking back into the faces of Angela and Jessica as they munched on their Double Cheeseburgers from McDonalds.

"Hey, Bella. How have you been? School hard?" I swooned at the velvety voice, and rejoiced at the fact that I'd finally heard it for the first time in over a month.

"Um... yep, I've been pretty good I guess. Nearly exam time!" I enthusiastically faked.

"Ha, well you must be looking forward to that."

"You can tell, can't you?" I was silent for a couple of seconds. "So how was Remember Me? You done on set?"

"Yes, thankfully. It was quite a good location to be filming, though. New York in Spring, ahh..."

I laughed. "So where are you moving back to?"

"Oh, just looking for work, really. But we have _New Moon_ and _Eclipse_ booked in right after each other from August till November, so we'll be pretty busy. That was what I was actually calling about, Bella. I was wondering if we could somehow rent a house or a flat together, you know, when we're filming."

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open. Angela and Jess both frantically motioned to the phone, wanting to know what was going on.

He started again, "I mean, if you don't want to..."

"No, no! That would be great. Think of all the trouble it would save us."

"Exactly," he answered back, sure about his decision.

"Huh. I guess I'll have to ask Charlie, though." I frowned at the difficulty that Charlie would kick up.

"Yeah..."

Awkward silence ensued. Jess motioned for me to give the phone to her, and I frantically shook my head. She started speaking up, but I had thought of something to say to Edward.

"So, are you going to be looking for one, then?"

"What?" He sounded confused.

"A house, near Vancouver?"

He paused. "Well, I am actually in the area at the moment..."

I squeaked and sat up. "You mean you're in Seattle?"

"Yes," he sounded embarrassed.

"Oh!" I did a really bad job of hiding my enthusiasm. "So... should we get together soon?"

Angela giggled at my statement, and Jess sat frozen, which was her usual reaction when one of my _friends_ was on the phone.

"If you can manage, Bella. I don't want to interrupt your school or –"

"Geez. You sound like my father."

He laughed. "Well, thank God I'm not! But anyways, I have to leave next Tuesday for LA to do the ADR, so I have three days at your disposal."

"Okay... well. What do you say about tomorrow? Could you go on the internet and find some good prospects tonight?"

"Yeah, sure. I have some free time now anyways. Should I pick you up tomorrow?"

I blushed like a teenager to be taken on her first date. "Sure. You know where I live, right?"

"Yep. So tomorrow morning?"

"That would be great." I was better at hiding my enthusiasm this time round.

"Okay. Well, see you then, Bella."

"Bye, Edward." I said, ending the call. I collapsed on the table, blowing a gust of air up my face, rustling my hair. "Geez, I love that British accent."

"You are completely smitten with that boy, Bella." Angela said.

"Who isn't?" Jess seemed dazed, and leaned her head on her hand, sighing also.

"So, what was all that about?" Angela asked, leaning forward on her hands.

"Edward wants us to rent a house together when we're filming _New Moon_ and _Eclipse_."

Angela's eyes widened. "Gosh! Imagine what would happen, Bells. I _told_ you that you two should get together. This is all the more reason to!"

I couldn't help but smile at the prospect. "But think about Charlie," I countered.

"Drat." Angela answered.

"What I wouldn't give to live with Edward Cullen," Jess sighed. "Or just to have a moment alone." She fanned her face.

"You know, Jess, he _is_ picking me up tomorrow..."

It took her a couple of seconds to comprehend. "So you mean... I could... meet him?" Her voice squeaked on the last two words.

I nodded.

She grew frantic. "Please, please, please! What do I have to do? I'll give you my life savings –"

I smirked. "Just sleepover tonight, and then you'll be there tomorrow morning, won't you?"

Jess's eyes grew even wider – like that was possible – and she started mumbling quietly to herself. I caught Angela's eye and we grinned.

A couple of minutes of peaceful silence followed, all three of us nearly finishing our cheeseburgers before the inevitable happened.

I heard the sudden squeaking of hurried shoes against linoleum, and then a blinding flash. I looked up and saw a strange man walking towards us, camera in hand. In my peripheral, I saw a couple more dark cars pull up outside. I grabbed Angela's and Jess's hands and ran to the backdoor of the McDonalds, already having asked the star-struck manager where it was in case this event occurred.

As soon as the door slammed on us, we walked quietly and silently to the back lot, reaching my car and sitting inside.

"I didn't finish my Cheeseburger," Angela moaned.

"They make you fat anyways," Jess reconciled.

"Sorry, guys." I whispered.

"It's all good, Bellsie. I mean, I'd gladly go through this millions of times if I got to meet Edward Cullen."

I sighed and looked in the mirror, seeing Jess dazed and looking out the side window. Angela and I laughed at her behaviour.

~VvV~

"_Wake me up, before you go-go, don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo..."_

"Isn't this just a _little_ cliché?" I asked Angela.

She shrugged and turned back to the TV, seeing how many points Jess was copping up against Dad on Singstar. Yes, Dad. Who had insisted that he would sing against Jess.

"_I don't wanna miss it when you hit that high!"_

My eyes widened and I turned to Angela, before staring at Dad, who had _really_ hit his high. Even Jess stopped singing in amazement. I started laughing, loudly, interrupting him from his vibe.

"Bella!" He tried to act devastated. "I was going for Superstar!"

I stood up and took the microphone from him, dismissing him. "I think you can go now, Dad." I kept from laughing.

"Okay, okay, girls. Charlie Swan will go down to the basement, and back to work, all depressed..."

His voice disappeared as he climbed down the stairs. I chanced a look at the Jess and Angela, and we all burst out laughing.

"I heard that!" Charlie shouted from below, making us laugh even more.

"God, my stomach hurts!" Cried Angela, crossing her arms over her middle.

"My eyes are watering. Geez!" Jess commented, hunched over. I shut down the play-station, as we were truly sung out for the night.

I collapsed on the mattress lying on the ground, the occasional guffaw still rocking me. That was till Jess landed square on top of my stomach, and all the wind pushed out of me.

"Gosh, Jess, off!" She stuck her tongue out at me, but slid off. Angela picked up a pillow and hit Jess square in the back of the head, creating an expression on her face that was anything from funny. More like terrifying.

"You will pay for that!" Jess grumbled, her eyes going wide. She picked up a pillow and hit Angela back, the two of them having an even more-cliché-at-a-sleep-over pillow fight.

Gosh, how I loved it with my friends. They made me feel absolutely normal. It was heaven.

~VvV~

I checked my hair one last time in the mirror before opening the door, in what I hoped was a graceful confident movement.

There stood Edward, with his signature smirking smile and piercing green eyes, at my front door. Wow. Weird. But wow.

"Hi –"

He was interrupted by a squeal, and I quickly turned around to see a red-faced Jessica with Angela's hand clamped over her mouth.

"Hi, Edward. This is Jessica. Jessica, meet Ed –"

"I know who he is Bella," she scoffed, her exited eyes roaming over his body. I bit my lip from making any rash comments.

"You want to hug him?" I smirked.

Jessica frantically nodded her head in response. I smiled at Edward and motioned my head towards Jessica, who enveloped him as soon as she could, melting into him.

"He's so soft..." she sighed.

"Thanks." Edward smiled awkwardly at her as he let her go.

"I said that out loud? Oh fuc– fudge." She clamped her hand over her mouth again and scurried into the corridor. I laughed in spite of my friend.

"Angela, Edward. Edward, Angela." I motioned my hand respectively and hoped Angela wouldn't carry down the same path. But Ang wasn't the type of person to get star-struck.

"Would you like to come in? Or are we leaving straight away?" I asked him.

"Err... well it would probably be better straight away..." he trailed off. I knew what he meant. Never stay together in one place long enough for the papz to catch you together. Especially at my house. My eyes widened when I realised what kind of twisted concoctions could be milked out of that.

I nodded my head and said goodbye to Ang, whishing her good luck with re-cooperating Jess – who was surely hyperventilating in the bathroom by now.

I was surprised when Edward grabbed my hand as he led me down the steps the tinted car waiting below. It felt so normal... so natural, to be near him like this.

"So, I did actually do some research last night." Edward started as he opened the door for me. I blushed as I stepped inside, and he walked around to the other side of the car. "Carmen helped me too, of-course." He smiled at me as he referenced his confidante manager.

"You can never do anything for yourself unless it's absolutely necessary." I laughed.

"It's true, actually." He mentioned, starting up the car. I finally noticed my surroundings and got a glimpse of a very expensive looking black car reflecting back at me from the dark-tinted windows of the house.

"Did I tell you about the toilet paper story?"

"Hmm?" I turned back to him, confused for a second. "Oh, right. No, you didn't. I don't think I want to hear either," I laughed.

We were silent for a couple of minutes as he navigated suburban Seattle. "So what were you saying about research last night?"

"Oh, yep. So, Carmen found two places that she approved of," he rolled his eyes, "one is a penthouse up on the 27th floor of some high-rise. Looks really modern though. Very nice." His tongue clicked.

"I took a picture, actually..." he rumbled around in the pockets of his brown leather jacket before he found it. "It should be the first or second picture that comes up on there..."

Being from the technological generation, I easily found my way to the media folder of the crappy old phone quickly.

"You know, Edward," I mumbled as I tried to find the right folder, "why don't you get an iPhone or something? It's got to be more efficient than this thing..." I mumbled, just before the screen went blank.

"What?" I looked toward Edward as he shrugged. "Maybe it heard you," he offered.

I smiled and turned the phone on again, finally finding the photo. It had black lines going across it – as it had been taken from a computer screen – but I could still see the majority of what seemed to be the living space.

I hummed in approval as I flicked through the next few pictures, going through the bathroom, kitchen, view... onto a bedroom. I blushed as I looked at the perfect bed and the windows staring out onto the sprawling city below.

I quickly flipped to the next photo, which was of a complete contrast to the penthouse. This was a modest-sized house with pretty impressive views onto a lake and surrounded by forest. There was an abundance of windows; so many that I wouldn't have to look at any other photos to see what the inside was like. I instantly warmed to it.

Edward must have seen what I was looking at. "That's the other one – the one that Carmen prefers, actually." I knew that Carmen's opinion mattered to him. He'd told me she was like his second mother, there from the day he was born.

"It looks stunning," I whispered, flicking through the other photos that where in the album. My eyes widened at the size of the tub. "Gosh, you could fit twenty people in that thing!"

Edward laughed. "It would be slightly crowded and sweaty in there."

I put the phone away and looked outside the windows to gage where we were. There weren't many houses around, and I breathed a sigh of relief we had made it out of Seattle unseen. Edward handed me his iPod and commanded I choose something good.

We relaxed for the next one and a half hours, not saying much at all as he drove silently down a near-deserted high way. Before long though, the relaxation stopped as we neared city limits. I groaned at the amount of traffic pulled up at the border crossing.

The people there were efficient though, and we sped through with only minor flirting from the fourty-something female guard. It was a pretty good track record, considering.

"Which house did you want to head to first?" Edward asked, holding up his phone.

I smiled. "I'm pretty sure you know which one."

He nodded and speed-dialled a number, quickly speaking to someone before hanging up. It was another 45 minutes before we pulled up to a set of gates, surrounded by the forest I had seen on the pictures in Edward's phone.

"Wow," I breathed, looking at the surroundings and the glimpse of the house I could just catch through the trees blocking it from my view. The gates suddenly opened without any input from us, and I turned to Edward.

"Do you already own the place, Mr. Cullen?" I asked, confused.

"Joanne is already here, she knew we was coming." He motioned to the real-estate agent currently straightening her skirt on the front porch of the house.

* * *

**Please have a look at this story of mine on Fiction Press:  
www(.)fictionpress(.)com/s/2851938/1/Memories_are_Made_of_This  
I would really appreciate any feedback (good and bad) as I am handing it in as part of my Creative Writing assignment. Thanks xx**

**Must let you know I did through research with Rob and Kristen's (actual, in RL) house, which can be found by googling. Ahh. It all looks very nice. You should go check it out. But the poor things have had their privacy evaded there as well. What I wouldn't give to be Kristen in that house for a day though. Giggle. Sigh. I'm going to go cry about my sad life now :(**

**More for you guys soon :)**


End file.
